Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/Tragedia Marinette ♪ One-Shot ♪
Tragedia Marinette ♪ One-Shot ♪ ♫Witam ponownie. Oto kolejny one shot. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo tematyka opowiadania zawsze wiąże się z tym co ostatnio czytam lub oglądam. Cóż miłego czytania♫ To jest dopiero życie. Życie super bohatera. Obrońcy Paryża. Gdybym nie był Czarnym Kotem pewnie nigdy bym nie odważył się być sobą. Byłbym ciągle pod kontrolą ojca. A odkąd poznałem Plagga mogę, pod odsłoną nocy przemierzać Paryż. Dzięki temu, że widzę w ciemności nic nie mogło mi przeszkodzić, czy umknąć mojej uwadze. Czy to biegnąca w panice postać. Czy to deszcz, który ochładzał już i tak zimne, nocne powietrze czy nawet całująca się para. Zaraz… biegnąca w panice postać. Przeskakiwałem po dachach najszybciej jak mogłem byle nie stracić tej osoby z oczu. Możliwe, że ucieka, bo została zaatakowana lub to ona była czemuś winna. Albo…albo chce skoczyć z mostu. Szybko zacząłem się zbliżać do jednego z najromantyczniejszych miejsc w Mieście, które za chwile może stanąć się celem samobójcy. Osoba, biegnąca przed chwilą, stanęła na środku mostu. Teraz kręciła się w kółko jakby nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i gdzie jest. Kiedy stanąłem na moście, około 5 metrów od niej, rozpoznałem ją. Była to moja koleżanka z klasy. - Marinette - powiedziałem cicho, ale tak żeby mnie usłyszała. Szybko odwróciła się moją stronę. Wyglądała okropnie. Miała rozpuszczone, rozczochrane i mokre od deszczu włosy, zamiast swoich słodkich charakterystycznych kucyków. Spuchnięte i czerwone oczy oraz twarz całą mokrą od łez i kropel z nieba. Właściwie cała była przemoczona. W jednej chwili stała w bezruchu starając się mnie rozpoznać przez łzy, a w następnej tuliła mnie tak mocno, że aż zaczynało brakowało powietrza w płucach. Dosłownie wypłakiwała się mi w ramię. - Ciii… spokojnie, przy mnie nic Ci nie grozi. – szeptałem jej do ucha. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co robić. Nino mówił mi, że to ona zawsze wszystkich pocieszała. A teraz ja mam to robić. Nawet, w takich sprawach, wyręczała mnie Biedronka. - Jestem przy tobie, uspokój się i powiedz, co się stało – poprosiłem - Moi rodzice…oni…- zaczęła, ale tylko bardziej się rozpłakała. - Już spokojnie…spokojnie. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu – nadal ją przytulając prowadziłem w stronę, z której przybiegła. Na szczęście wiedziałem, gdzie mieszka, bo wątpię, że dowiedziałbym się czegokolwiek od niej w takim stanie. Sprawiała wrażenie trochę nieobecnej oraz załamanej. Szybko doszliśmy do piekarni jej rodziców. Jej mieszkanie znajdywało się nad nią. Kiedy staliśmy przed drzwiami okazało się, że wszystkie drzwi zostawiła otwarte. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w środku, wszedłem do łazienki. Wziąłem dwa ręczniki, którym jednym z nich się wytarłem. Poszedłem do salonu, w którym zostawiłem Marinette. Patrzyła pustym wzrokiem na zdjęcie, na którym była ona z rodzicami. Kiedy byłem tu z Biedronką by, schować Kim’a przed Animan’em też wtedy przykuło moją uwagę. Ale tym razem, co innego ją przykuło. Włączony telewizor, a dokładniej wyświetlane informacje. Już wiedziałem, czemu wybiegła w popłochu z domu. Otuliłem ją drugim ręcznikiem i poprowadziłem na kanapę zmuszając ją by odwróciła wzrok od zdjęcia, na którym teraz powinna być czarna wstążka. Wiedziałem, że jej rodzice mieli pojechać do Innego miasta po odbiór nagrody za najlepsze wypieki, było o tym głośno, a teraz w wiadomościach pokazywali wykolejony pociąg powrotny stamtąd. Było około 1000 ofiar śmiertelnych i ponad 8 000 rannych. Marinette była nieobecna, bo nie wiedziała czy ma jeszcze rodziców. Wiedział, co czuje. To samo czuł po utracie mamy. Teraz przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Odwzajemniła uścisk. - Tak mi przykro, Marinette – powiedziałem cicho i delikatnie. - Starałam się do nich dodzwonić, ale u każdego od razu włącz się poczta. – odrzekła dziewczyna, łamiącym się głosem. Złapałem ją za podbródek i zmusiłem, żeby spojrzała mi w oczy. Ciągle były czerwone, a z kącików kapały słone łzy. Chwyciłem za skrawek mojego ręcznika i dokładnie wytarłem jej twarz. - Powiem Ci coś, co powiedział mi ojciec, kiedy moja mama miała wypadek i leżała w szpitalu – zauważyłem, że stara się skupić na moim głosie, moich słowach – ''„nigdy nie trać nadziei, kiedy chodzi o kogoś, kogo kochasz niemożliwie mocno.” ''Przez cały jej pobyt tam powtarzałem sobie te słowa w głowie i starałam się skupić na dobrych momentach z nią. Widziałam jak wchłania każde moje słowo. Postanowiłem mówić dalej, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę od ciemnych myśli. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedziałem, że to może potem pomóc jej odkryć moją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale w tej chwili najważniejsze było uspokojenie Marinette. - Myślałem wtedy o wycieczkach, jakie urządzała. Wspominałem każde wyjście do zoo, parku czy Aquaparku – uśmiechnąłem się na te wspomnienia, ale czułem, że znowu zbiera mi się na łzy na myśl o mamie, ale musiałem wziąć się w garść, bo za chwile byśmy tu pływali – Jednak najbardziej uwielbiała mnie zabierać na jej ulubioną łąkę nad jeziorkiem, kiedy tata był w pracy. Urządzała nam piknik i opowiadała o jej młodości, o tym jak poznała tatę i jaki wtedy był. Teraz bym jej nie uwierzył w jej historie, o szalonych wyczynach ojca, żeby przypodobać się jej.- zaśmiałem się cicho - Była cudowna. Trochę podobna do Ciebie – Opowiadałem, teraz patrząc w jej oczy. Widziałem w nich chęć poznania, co dalej mam do powiedzenia. W tle słyszałem, że liczby ofiar około 9 000 wzrosła do 11 000. Miałem nadzieję, że Marinette jest tak bardzo skupiona na moim głosie, ż nie słyszy telewizora. - Tak jak ty starała się wszystkim pomagać. Stawiała dobro innych nad swoje i starała się tego mnie nauczyć. Ojciec nie był zadowolony, kiedy oddawałem swoje zabawki innym dzieciom – zaśmiałem się znowu tym razem na wspomnienie jego miny, kiedy się o tym dowiedział – za to moja mama była bardzo ze mnie dumna. Wtedy wzięła mnie po kryjomu na lody. - Pewnie dzięki niej jesteś takim świetnym bohaterem. – stwierdziła Marinette, która ciągle była zamyślona. - Może…pewnie, tak – odpowiedziałem – ale na pewno dzięki niej ciągle mam ochotę wymykać się z domu – znowu się zaśmiałem, a co ważniejsze Marinette też, ale po chwili posmutniała. - Wyszła z tego? – zapytała się. - Tak – powiedziałem, po chwili namysłu – ale było już inaczej. Ojciec nie spuszczał oczu z mamy i ze mnie. Nie wymykaliśmy się już na nasze małe wypady, ale za to całe dnie potrafiliśmy spędzić w jej ogrodzie. To była jej druga duma, zaraz po mnie. Do dziś cały dzień potrafię w nim siedzieć. - Skoro z tego wyszła, co się z nią stało? - Nie wiem. – odpowiedziałem szczerze, ale także nie wiedziałem czemu jej to mówię. Nikomu tego jeszcze nie powiedziałem. Może dlatego, że miała teraz szanse mnie zrozumieć? – gdy wróciłem do domu po zajęciach, ojciec był wściekły, a w domu kręcili się policjanci. Zabronił komukolwiek mi cokolwiek powiedzieć i wysłał mnie na jakiś czas do babci. Do teraz nie chce mi powiedzieć co się z nią stało. – powiedziałem smutno, patrząc w okno. Nadal było ciemno. Nawet światło księżyca nic nie pomagało. Może to właśnie przez to, co się stało z mamą, ojciec chce ciągle mnie pilnować i kontrolować. Dlatego prosi Nathalie i Goryla o odprowadzanie mnie wszędzie, do szkoły, na sesje. Razem z Marinette tak bardzo się zamyśliłem, że omal nie usłyszałem telefonu. Całe szczęście, że dziewczyna była bardziej przytomna. Ale zanim do niego dobiegła, jak to ona musiała się kilka razy przewrócić. Pognałem za nią na drugi koniec pokoju. Podniosła telefon i pokazała mi, że dzwoni do niej nieznany numer. Była szara ze strachu. - No odbierz – pogoniłem ją Kiwnęła głową i odbierając przełączyła na tryb głośno mówiący. - Haaa..halooo? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem i z łzami w oczach. - Marinette, kochanie słyszysz mnie? – zapytała kobieta przez słuchawkę - Mama…- dziewczyna koło mnie rozpłakała się na dobre. Tym razem ze szczęścia. - Kochanie, tak cię przepraszam, ale telefony nam padły, a ładowarki zostawiliśmy w domu. – wyjaśniła matka dziewczyny. Czułem się trochę niezręcznie słuchając jak obie płaczą do siebie, ale nie poruszyłem się. – Wieczorem uciekł nam pociąg, więc stwierdziliśmy, a właściwie nie mieliśmy wyjścia i musieliśmy czekać na następy… - Słysząc to Marinette była przeszczęśliwa. Jej rodziców nie było w pociągu, który uległ w katastrofie. Zasłoniła sobie usta ręką i nadal słuchając wyjaśnień, przytuliła się do mnie, a ja ją obijałem. Zdałem sobie w tej chwili sprawę, że ciągle się przytulamy, a mi jest z tym dobrze. A nawet lepiej. -…który będzie musiał mieć inną trasę przez to, co się stało. - Dopiero, kiedy zjawiliśmy się na dworcu dowiedzieliśmy się o wypadku… – na dźwięk głosu ojca, Marinette ponownie się rozpłakała i mocniej wtuliła się we mnie. Teraz to czułem jak się rumienię, a także jak mój koci kostium staje się coraz to bardziej mokry. Znowu. – … i jak najszybciej staraliśmy się do Ciebie dodzwonić… - … a przez rozładowane telefony musieliśmy szukać publicznego telefonu… - wtrąciła się pani Cheng w wypowiedź męża – nawet nie wiesz jak teraz są one oblegane tutaj – zaśmiała się przez łzy matka dziewczyny - a jak się Ty czujesz, Kwiatuszku. - Teraz dużo lepiej, mamo – szybko odpowiedziała Marinette na pytanie mamy – kiedy czekając na was dowiedziałam się, co się stało …- zrobiła pauzę i popatrzała na mnie swoimi ślicznymi, dużymi oczami oraz z najcieplejszym uśmiechem jaki widziałem. W tej chwili zauroczyła mnie sobą - …nie wiem, co by się stało gdyby Czarny Kot mnie nie znalazł. - Czarny Kot?...Tom, ty też słyszałeś, że wspomniała Czarnego Kota? – zapytała mama Marinette swojego męża. - Tak, też to słyszałem – potwierdził pan Dupain Teraz nie miałem wyjścia i musiałem się odezwać. Ciągle nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku od oczu dziewczyny, które były przepełnione wdzięcznością. - Tak, mnie …- zacząłem po woli – znalazłem Marinette w środku nocy, na środku ulicy. – specjalnie powiedziałem, że znalazłem ją gdzieś indziej niż w rzeczywistości, by nie pomyśleli tego, co ja na początku - Była załamana i całkowicie przemoczona więc zaprowadziłem ją do domu i zostałem z nią - Jak dobrze, że ją znalazłeś Czarny Kocie…- zaczęła pani Cheng - …nie chce nawet myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdybyś jej nie znalazł – skończył pan Dupain - Tak, ja też nie – powiedziałem, a Marinette zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok ode mnie. - Marinette, my musimy już kończyć za chwile odjeżdża nasz pociąg. Nie martw się już, wszystko będzie już dobrze. Razem z tatą będziemy za jakieś trzy godziny, czyli o 5 powinniśmy być w domu. - Bardzo cię kochamy, Kwiatuszku. Teraz spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, a jak wrócimy to spędzimy cały dzień razem. Dobrze? – zapytał ojciec dziewczyny - Dobrze. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Marinette - Do zobaczenia, kochanie – powiedzieli razem rodzice dziewczyny i się rozłączyli Marinette odłożyła telefon i poszła po kuchni. Ochlapała się woda z kranu i oparła się o niego. Podszedłem za nią i oparłem się o szafkę, która stała obok. - Nadzieja umiera ostatnia – powiedziałem do niej z uśmiechem. - Teraz zawsze ją będę mieć.- odpowiedziała – a ty masz ciągle nadzieję? - Tak – odrzekłem – i nie zamierzam jej tracić Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. - To podziękowanie za wszystko – powiedziała, kiedy zauważyła moją zaskoczoną minę – nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła. - Pewnie czułabyś się dużo gorzej – zażartowałem. Tak jak myślałem, uśmiechnęła się – twoi rodzice mają racje – powiedziałem i dotknąłem jej policzka, a ona tylko się mocnej się wtuliła w moją rękę - wyglądasz jakbyś nie spała od tygodnia. - A…- zaczęła i teraz wąchała się dokończyć. Przez chwile zastanawiała się i powiedziała – a zostaniesz ze mną? Wiedziałem, że powinienem już iść. Spełniłem swoja rolę. Ale nie potrafiłem. - Oczywiście – odpowiedziałem Z powrotem znaleźliśmy się na kanapie, tylko tym razem nie siedzieliśmy, a leżeliśmy. Przykryci kocem, a nie ręcznikami. Zmieniliśmy kanał na coś bardziej podnoszącego na duchu. Potem wystarczyło 10 minut, by Marinette zasnęła na mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. To musiał być dla niej bardzo ciężki dzień. Zresztą się nie dziwię. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy usnąłem. Zdążyłem tylko uświadomić sobie jak słodko dziewczyna wygląda, kiedy śpi i porwały mnie senne marzenia o mamie oraz Marinette. Obudziło mnie dopiero dobijanie się do drzwi. Z początku nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, ale szybko się zorientowałem. Chciałam je odtworzyć, ale Marinette nadal mocno spała na mnie. Mimo, że wyglądała okropnie, teraz wydawała się urocza. Ale chcą, nie chcąc musiałem ją obudzić. Te dudnienie doprowadzało mnie do szału. Dziwne, że jej to nie obudziło. - Marinette – powiedziałem. Zero reakcji – Marinette- Teraz głośniej, ale nadal nić. To znaczyło, że pora na nieczyste zagranie. Zacząłem ją łaskotać. - Aaaa…- krzyknęła i spadła z kanapy – dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytała z wyrzutem i złością. - Dla tego- odpowiedziałem i szybko znalazłem się przy drzwiach, by je odtworzyć. Za nimi stali rodzice dziewczyny. - Czarny Kot…- wydukała matka Marinette, a ja się jej pokłoniłem. - Mamo…, tato… - krzyknęła dziewczyna i z prędkością światła znalazła się w ramionach rodziców Widziałem na twarzy każdego z nich łzy. A ja znowu czułem się niezręcznie i poczułem się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy tez znalazłem się w tym uścisku. Pan Dupein to bardzo silny mężczyzna. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się uwolnić z tego rodzinnego powitania, rozmasowywałem swoje bolące żebra. Ci to mają uściski, już po raz drugi dziś zabrakło mi tchu. Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy państwo Dupein – Cheng zniknęli wraz z walizkami. Zostałem sam na sam z Marinette. - Jeszcze raz dziękuje Ci za to co zrobiłeś dla mnie – zwróciła się do mnie - Nie ma za co- odpowiedziałem - kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy, że twoi rodzice są cali i zdrowi to zrobiło się nawet przyjemnie – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a jej twarz stała się szkarłatna. Po chwili znów mnie pocałowała. Tym razem w usta. Byłem zaskoczony, ale szybko oddałem pocałunek. - Jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna – powiedziała, kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Kwiatuszku – zaśmiała się, a ja się przed nią ukłoniłem i szybko zniknąłem z jej mieszkania Czułem że jestem tak samo czerwony jak ona. Droga do domu zajęła mi zaskakująco mało czasu. Pewnie przez to, że nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym jak mnie pocałowała. Tak, bycie Czarnym Kotem to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. ♫I tak jak poprzednio dodaje jeden z moich ulubionuch poprawiaczy nastrojów. Zaprzaszam do poprzedniego i następnego posta ♫ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania